


Surprise

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: F/M, Sweetest Day - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy came home to find Hayley had set the table for a special occasion, what did he forget?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Orginally written as a Sweetest Day present for MnR.

Tommy looked over the dining room table confused and slightly panicked. He took in the meal, the candles, the wine and his mind spun. It wasn't Hayley's birthday and it couldn't be Valentine's day because they were in the middle of October. He turned to his laughing girlfriend and raised an eyebrow because she was laughing and not giving him hell.

"That look, your face," Hayley laughed before she smiled, stood and kissed him, "Happy Sweetest Day."

"What?"

"It's a Midwestern thing, my cousin celebrates. I thought it'd be a fun surprise."

"You just wanted to scare me."

"That too."


End file.
